I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You
by byakushisakura
Summary: Soji and Hijikata are in love but what happens when the elder male has the chance to study overseas?


The two have been in love for years, when they first met Soji was a first year in high school and Hijikata had just finished college the year before. He was tagging along as one of the police officers was giving a speech to Sojis class when he spotted the younger male who seemed to be quite interested in the presentation.

They got to know each other quite well over the next three years and grew very close. They had planned to spend their lives together but just one month before the other graduated Hijikata was given the chance to go overseas to study.

Soji managed to convince him to leave and as they waited for the mans plane on the night of Sojis graduation they shared their first kiss.

"I'll be right here waiting for you."

The younger male waved goodbye to the man he loved and watched the plane leave before heading home. Despite feeling happy for the other he couldn't help but cry as he lay in bed, clinging to his pillow.

They messaged and video chatted almost every day but every time Soji had to force a smile and hold back tears as he told the other everything was okay.

They continued to do this for two years until one day Soji just stopped responding. It lasted a couple days and at first Hijikata thought he was just busy but then a week passed and two, and after a month the elder male has just about given up before finally receiving a message.

It explained that the other has gotten sick and was admitted to the hospital with no way to contact him. That night they video chatted once more and the younger male had gotten visibly weaker but still smiled for the other. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." He told him.

"Just take care of yourself." Hijikata said softly after hearing the other cough.

They continued to talk just as often as they did before and over the next couple years Hijikata watched as the others condition worsened. A couple times he seemed to be getting better but it never lasted long.

There came a point when the elder man could no longer stand to be so far away and the next summer he finished his studies early and went home. When he arrived it was the middle of the night but he still went to see the younger male, finding out that he was in the hospital once more.

He sat beside Sojis bed and held his hand all night until he woke up the next morning and started coughing. Hijikata brought the other into his arms and stroked his back as he tried to comfort him. Tears filled the others eyes as he clung to the man he hadn't seen for so long. "I-I told you that I would wait here." He said weakly

Hijikata's heart broke as the other said those words and he noticed how weak his lover had become. "I'm here now…" He said as he placed a kiss on the others forehead and sat on the bed as he continued to hold him. "You don't have to wait any longer." He had to force back the tears as he placed a gentle kiss to the others lips.

That night the elder man didn't leave his lovers side as they lay on the bed and just stayed close.

Around midnight he still hadn't fallen asleep and could feel as the others breaths started getting weak, pulling the male close he kissed his head as silent tears rolled down his cheek and he heard the alarms going off, telling everyone that Soji was fading fast. Doctors rushed in and checked his vitals before trying to revive him, after a minute they stopped and stood back as the young mans life continued to fade away and he soon stopped breathing altogether. Hijikata sat on the bed and pulled the other close as he held him one last time before hesitantly laying him back down on the bed.

The funeral was held a couple days later but Hijikata didn't go, visiting the grave after everyone else had left. He knelt in front of the headstone and laid down a flower as he took a ring out on his pocket. "I meant to give this to you earlier but I never got the chance…" He said softly as he leaned it against the stone and took out another one that he put on his finger. "I'm sorry that you had to wait for so long." He said while tracing the mans name. "Please wait for me a little longer, then we can be together forever…" He said before getting up to leave.

Hijikata got accepted into the police force and died while on duty several years later. "We'll be together soon." He said with a soft smile as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and he fell to the ground, closing his eyes the elder man accepted death and was dead before the paramedics arrived, being greeted by his lost love. "I told you that I would come." He said as he kissed the other as they both faded away.


End file.
